My Friend The SlenderMan
by Reflected Deception
Summary: I Never liked the thought of human beings. Such volatile and utterly stupid beings. Watching them from the sidelines my past life was the only source of my amusement, though stupid, they were great entertainment. And I had never really hated them despite my dislike of them..Until that is..Until I had met her.


**My Friend The SlenderMan**

**Contains: Violence, Gore, Swearing, and mythical beings**

Hello Friends :) Welcome to this new piece of fiction I created.  
>I wont tell you a summary other then that the idea of this was helped made to light<br>because of the video game Bioshock 2. A summary would ruin the surprise of this story :o  
>But anyways, this is kinda my version of what kinda of person..or..creature SlenderMan is.<br>And this is kinda a piece of event that happened in Slenders life in my mind.  
>So if you dont like this its ok, leave a review anyways, feed back is good, but if you do then great : D<br>Ill be updating whenever I can.

* * *

><p>It was a bleak day.<p>

As normalcy would supply, my simple strolls through the thicket provided myself with comfort and calmed the roaring voices inside my mind.

A roaring brought on by the ever present idiocy on this endless plane i seem to occupy. Idiocy brought in by the other occupants of this large, blue world. People.

The first thing i can think of when i saw them was that human beings were queer in the way that they acted and treated one another. Many of their behaviors id depict as revolting. And yet i still couldn't find myself to hate them. They were beautiful in a tragic way.

You see, i have always thought of people as intriguing. Such strange and interesting creatures; i had come to dub them closely to the wild wolves. They were a lot alike in my mind-frame.

Volatile, and dangerous.

Id see them puffing out their chests in an aggressive stance to prove the most suitable for a female companion and at times flashing their stacks of paper bills, colorful cars to bring the illusion of supremacy so the other competition would leave defeated, his tail between his legs.

Ive never seen a person let a reason to fight slide, always seen them agress for the sole purpose of agressing. Like a couple of bitches snarling over a bone. Ive never particularly favored their terms of speaking, however, in my admittance of fascination; intrigue, always layed an under tone of bitterness.

That emotion only ever really seemed to surface the waters when i had saw her.

Tiny, tiny, hands balled into fists and pressed tightly to her eyes as if to block the flood works of water escaping, as a beaver would to a dam. Said animal seemed to suit the young one well, as i had soon noticed her strangely pink mouth stretched into a frown as she wailed, 0nly a few chipped teeth scattered unevenly over her gums, and two large, squared teeth in the front to top it off.

But she seemed more frail then that of the aquatic rodent..dare i say it, cute.

Ugh. That left a foul taste in my mouth. I thank whatever benevolent being that had formed me, had created me without a real form of communication. Id rather be minced by a pike several times over then to openly admit to those particular wordings.

How humiliating.

She was standing by one of the only several oak trees in this wooded area, close to the park i had realized, i began to wonder if the miniscule child had gotten lost, accidentally wounded up here.

It seems the petite creature was still unaware of my presence. Or any presence for that matter. Her mop of ebony hair was tangled in a mess, twigs and leaves branching from the knotted strands, and her bangs that framed her face above the arches of her brow seemed to cling to her flesh by what had seemed to be clumps of mud mixed with her tears. She was completely enveloped in her sorrow.

I had never before felt my heart clench in such a way. I felt a terrible feeling drape over me, like a dark blanket. It was a rather suffocating feeling, and it had gotten my limbs moving.

I hadn't ever realized that emotions could be so powerful as to actually get myself to move, (ridiculous notion that a simple feeling could control my person without thought, i am aware, however i would never admit to having thought rationally and coming to this decision) until i was standing directly above the small child, my tendrils snaking out from underneath my suit to reach the destination of her flushed, wet, cheek. Using my black like appendages in fear my clawed hands would damage her.

Well at least she had stopped crying

The startled way her smoky grey eyes widened ,however, had me questioning if i should have even bothered appearing. Perhaps i should of left her to her woes. Surely that would have been more appropriate then having given the tiny little thing a heart attack.

As you have probably guessed by now, I'm not exactly human. And this little child, at this moment, has noticed that aswell.

But she didn't scream. She just kept staring.

A deer in head lights, one might say. And oh yes id definitely would say so. If i could depict her as anything it would be a fawn. Delicate, small, and..clean? No that wasn't the word...

Innocent.

I would hate to be the one to break that. I have seen many humans go rabid mad at the sight of me. I , at times, have seen it effect them to the point where i had felt it necessary to put them down. A mad dog. A cornered animal. Humans were just as brainless as they were fragile. They broke so easily once something different threatens the originality in their everyday planning.

I couldn't allow such a thing to happen to such a rare being as this.

Yes. I didn't particularly like people, but the young ones were always the ones i felt a somewhat fondness for. Perhaps i was human at one point in my lifetime.

Oh dear, was she crying again? Oh. No that was the beginning of rain.

I stared at the already drenched face and decided to gift the child ( after a minute of intense staring, much to the girls chagrin) with an act of kindness.

I gave her an umbrella.

Her shock was quite amusing, but i dared not stay to watch her reactions after her surprise faded. I absconded away, though not very far.

I have found something worthy of my attention here. And i plan to exploit it to the full extent. 

* * *

><p>(Kats pov)<p>

It wasn't fair.

Nobody ever lets me play with them. I'm always, always stuck tracing sticks in the sand while everyone else runs off to play games! And worst of all, I'm always stuck watching them!

"Cant i play, to?" I felt my shaky voice ask before i could stop myself ,as a small orange-headed boy passed by me with a round beach ball to match his hair.

"No. You're boring and weird!" He hissed with distaste.

I felt my hand curl at my side and i jumped to my feet. "The only one who is weird is you. I didn't do anything, so let me play too, you jerk!"

I heard more then saw the other children behind the orange-headed boy snicker. I couldn't keep my gaze off him, i was already embarrassed as it was, i didn't need the additional stares.

"You *are* weird. All you do is sit inside class and read. And when were allowed recess you always stick to the teacher like a shadow. You're weird. A loser. A nerd!"

At each accusation i felt myself flinch and I heard the kids laughter grew with agreements around the playing field; saw the boys lips stretch into a formidable grin And with each accusation i felt my desperation grow and shift into anger. With the last accusation made, i shoved my palms in the front of the ginger boys chest and watched him collapse to the ground on his rear.

I didn't feel any better.

"Haha, ricky has gotten kat's cooties now!" I listened as another boy chortled.

"Eww" I heard a little blonde girl squeak.

A sudden movement to my left had my cautious eyes glancing up.

I saw a freckled brunette step up towards the fallen orange kid. He was smirking and jabbing the ginger boy in the shoulder, "Oh no! Now he's gonna turn into another kat" he was teasing, a light chuckle flowing through his taunting comments.

Still firmly planted on the ground, I watched as the orange-haired boys anger seemed to swell with each simplistic insult thrown his way. I still couldn't find it in myself to look at anyone, yet I was too prideful to allow the orange kids glare scare my attention away. So still i stared, and still i did not move.

"Ugh. Why doesn't she just leave already!"

That was when i flinched again. Both from the comment and from the sudden contact the orange-headed boys hand made with my wrist.

"If she wont leave, were just gonna have to make her leave" he spat with contempt.

I felt the brunette boy grab hold of my hair and ball it up in his fist. My strands getting caught between his finger tips, some getting yanked out from my scalp when he jerked myself up on my feet by my hair. My wrist bruising from the ginger boys treatment ,as he tried to heave me towards the forested area that surrounded the little park. The blonde girl shoving her knuckles in my mouth when i began to scream. I felt my teeth that had just recently grew in, chip.

It hurt.

"Don't come back!" Was all i heard before i felt them hurl my body down the hill that protruded from the edges of the thicket.

And all i could remember seeing was a swirl of blue, brown, and blurry green, my tears having bursted with a vengeance with each scrape of pointed sticks that prodded my body as i tumbled through the ground, and each tearing noise i heard, deafening over any other sound as rocks and branches from shrubs snagged the material of my once beautifully made, ruby dress.

When my body halted by a large oak by slamming into it, i tried pressing the back of my hands against my eyes, trying to stop the tears as well.

They wouldn't stop.

I didn't care about anything else in that moment, nothing but trying to calm the water filling the whites of my eyes. I suppose that was a mistake seeing as it appeared during my self pity a stranger had found me. And my mother always told me all about strangers. How dangerous and terrible they were. How to never approach one and never speak to one. She said that strangers were creepy but this certainly wasn't what i had expected

This stranger wasn't just creepy. It was a monster.

I didn't dare move in fear it would provoke the spindly creature. My lack of movement, however, didn't seem to deter the creature in the slightest.

It had approach me silently. So close, how couldn't i have noticed? A few feet from my face! A black thing seem to have been protruding from its back, (a snake? Tentacle?) And was touching my cheek in an oddly affectionate way.

It just stared at me for what could have been a minute but to me felt like an eternity. The woods were silent. I was silent. He- no- *it* was silent. It was almost as if everything was waiting for something to happen.

And then it did something unbelievable.

It offered me an umbrella.

This was all wrong. Strangers are dangerous. Strangers are terrible. Monsters were merciless and evil.

And yet he had been kinder to me then anyone else i had ever met.

When i looked back up from the umbrella, the creature was gone.

I took the umbrella and popped it open, just now noticing it was raining. All thoughts of this terrible day aside, I had to get home.

* * *

><p>(Slender pov)<p>

I'm not quite sure why i had decided to stay here. Of course i didn't factor in the possibility that the girl probably didn't even live around this area. Or that it could take possibly months and or years to see the small creature again. I however still hoped it would be soon.

I wasn't disappointed.

A week later, i found the girl playing in the field of the playground by the woods (i was currently sneaking behind) i had found her in. She looked meek and sad. A bandage patch over her elbows and tiny scooby-doo ones over her knees.

She was wearing a ruffled grey dress with a lovely sea blue bandana that had a bright blue rose attached in her shiny black hair. Such innocence and beauty. I hypothesize that she will grow into quite a stunning adult as she aged.

Why were the other humans ignoring her?

How *could* they ignore her?

She seemed so terribly lonely playing with that orange ball by herself. The other several children not far behind, swinging from monkey bars as two adults supervised with smiles.

Why were *they* ignoring her too? Were they that blind?

I was brought out of these thoughts when i noticed a lanky ginger haired boy approach the child, his hands reaching for her ball.

I was mildly intrigued and slightly content, thinking he was going to entertain the ball with her. Then i saw the disgusting creature throw the rubber sphere across the field, the other children laughing at the girls expense.

I turned my attention to the older human, females. Slightly irritated, i observed them, expecting them to do something.

They gave the children a scolding glare before returning to their previous conversation.

At this, I felt a strange heat rise in my body from the pit of my gut.

So this was what humans called anger.

I decided then that the stupidity of human beings would never cease to amaze me. I felt a slight layer of disappointment begin to bloom inside my mind for this species. A pack of angry wolves. Singling out the weakest member to preserve their status qou.

I would forever associate these beings with said animal.

All of them but her.

She was frowning at the boy. specks of tears at the corners of her eyes. However, instead of crying; much to my surprise, she simply got up and stomped angrily towards the rubber beach ball.

When she kicked the orange ball in her frustration, it landed several feet from my hiding place. I stared at the piece of rubber thinking. From my peripheral vision, the little thing was huffing in irritation, trudging over to pick up the ball in front of me.

Deciding, I slipped out from under the branches of the pine tree i was secluding myself in and settled myself before her. My tendrils wrapped themselves around the colored ball before she could reach it and held it in front of her face.

She seemed to freeze when noticing my tendril, before raking her eyes up to my faceless face in bemusement. Caution laced with fear heavily evident in her large eyes.

I threw the ball up slightly before catching it back in my tendril again. She cocked her head slightly to the left for a moment, further confused, so i moved myself a few feet back before gently throwing it to her.

She caught it with wide eyes before staring back at me. When a minute passed she opened her mouth, wanting to speak but still not sure. She raised the ball slightly, finally letting words fall from her lips.

"...wanna play?"

I nodded slightly, lifting my black appendage for added effect. She gave me a slightly disbelieving look before she nodded, tossing it over to me.

I tossed it back.

This seemed to transpire for more time then i had expected. The girl, eventually becoming comfortable in my presence was content in having a playmate. And i was content by simply keeping her content.

And of course it was *now* with us both content that the elder females had decided to care. Calling out to the ravenette with strained voices.

The girl stopped the ball in her hands and stared through the trees over to the supervisors with a visible frown. She didn't want to go back, it was evident, however she couldn't exactly stay here either. She shifted her attention back over to me and attempted to resume our game of ball.

I halted her actions in mid-throw, raising my awkwardly long and disproportional arms, directing her attention back at the frantic adults.

She wasn't too happy with that.

"No!" She shouted angrily, her petite hands scrunching into fists at her sides with a...was that a pout? Oh my. If i had been created with lips they'd be up-turned into a grin at this moment.

Instead, i settled for simply nudging her towards the open field with a tendril, much to her frustration.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She flailed her arms, desperately (and futilely) trying to shove my tendril back.

I wasn't quite sure if her reluctance was due to the elder humans idiocy towards her mistreatment by the other pack of children or because she enjoyed my company. Either way i was content in knowing shed rather spend her time with me.

I watched as, once she came into sight, the elder females ran over to her, checking for injuries ( much to my perplexment. I thought they didn't care?) And asking repeatedly if she was alright and where she went to.

It seems i also didn't account for the tiny child to talk about me.

This could be a problem.


End file.
